Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of mobile devices, and, more particularly, to aural feedback pattern based security access mechanisms for mobile devices.
Conventional security mechanisms for mobile devices include passwords or personal identification numbers (PINs). A user enters his/her password via a mechanical keypad or a touchscreen keypad.